Carta a Sakura
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Mil veces la ha leído, mil veces ha pensado en todo lo que paso. ¿Que habrá escrito?, y ¿Quien la habrá escrito?


**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Carta a Sakura.

"Hola!

Es algo hipócrita decirte hola, si cada que nos vemos lo único que hago es angustiarte y hacerte llorar, sé que desde niños tú me has querido y debo confesarte que al principio yo creí que eras como las demás, que solo estabas admirándome y que pronto dejarías de verme para ver a alguien más, sé que suena tonto e incomprensible es más esto que digo parece algo que no es propio de mí.

Pero esto que te digo es real, debo admitir que desde niños quise acercarme a ti, no me gustaba verte llorar, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, era muy tímido pero Ino me gano, logro hacerte más segura.

En la academia no dejaba de verte, tampoco dejaba de pensar en un día acercarme a ti, me sentía muy bien cuando me animabas en las prácticas de taijutsu, para mi escuchar tú linda voz era suficiente para mí. Pero bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió con mi clan así que decidí alejarme de todos.

Después de eso nos volvimos genin y apresar de mi decisión no podía dejar de verte, incluso no deje de verte cuando nos formaron como equipo, era casi imposible para mi apartar la vista y no solo porque seguías cautivándome sino porque no parecías ser de naturaleza combativa, eras una miedosa y a la vez una mentirosa te hacías la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie.

No tienes idea de cono me reventaba el hígado ver que te coquetearan Naruto y Rock Lee, pero si hubo quien realmente pensé que pudiese llamar tu atención fue Idate Morino mira que tomarte de la mano y pedirte que te escaparas con él. Eso no lo toleró aunque sé que es egoísta quererte únicamente para mí.

Fui un tonto al creer que no serias capas de combatir sin miedo, pero en la segunda fase de los exámenes me mostraste lo contrario, después de que orochimaru nos dejó K.O a Naruto y a mi tú nos protegía te, peleaste sola cantera esos tres del sonido y fuiste lastimada aun así estabas decidida a protegernos, claro Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji también participaron pero quien se llevó el premio al espíritu combativo fuiste tú. Si lose nada de lo que estoy escribiendo parece propio de mi pero es verdad todo lo que te digo es cierto.

Contigo fui más abierto te conté lo solo que me sentía y te mostré que no quería preocuparles, claro tu eres angustias y aun diciéndote que no te preocuparas lo hacías, aprecio mucho todo el cariño que me has brindado incluso pensé en mostrarte mis sentimientos pero el miedo me hacía prisionero en todo momento y se hizo aún mayor en la pelea con Gaara, estuviste a punto de morir y no solo tú también Naruto, no lo podía aceptar no nuevamente, no quería perder de nuevo a las personas que quiero.

Ese día entendí tres cosas:

1.- No era y sigo sin ser fuerte para protegerles.

2.- La única manera de protegerles es alejarme.

3.- Esto que siento por ti va más allá de un "me gustas".

Creo que no te diste cuenta pero el día que me marche de la aldea, me rompió el corazón verte llorar, estabas sufriendo por mi culpa, ese día me hiciste algunas preguntas e incluso me hiciste una propuesta no recuerdo todo con exactitud pero te diré aquello que no tengo valor de decirte de frente:

"Tú siempre me has odiado, ¿ verdad?".

Sakura yo nunca te he odiado, al contrario desde niños me enamore de ti, solo ay una cosa que no tolero de ti, ya lo mencione antes, NO SOPORTO VERTE LLORAR parece que te pagó para que lo hagas.

"Quédate y si no es posible, entonces déjame ir contigo".

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?.

"Sigues siendo una fastidiosa".

Te mentí al decirte eso, me imaginó que te percataste de que tarde en contestarte, realmente pensé en aceptar llevarte porque no quería separarme de ti. Pero si te llevaba sufrirías aún más y no quería eso, no quería que siguieses sufriendo por mi culpa. Decidí dejarte en la aldea te di las gracias y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Pero eso era lo mejor para ti.

Creí que con el paso del tiempo te olvidarías de mí, grave error.

Trate por todos los medios que dejaras de quererme aunque me queda claro que eso que sientes no es querer, lo que tú sientes es amor y me atrevo a decir que es amor en su máxima expresión.

No creo que te cause gracia recordar que trate de "asesinarte", en verdad nunca quise hacer eso, sabía que Naruto y Kakashi estaban cerca yo solo quería que me odiases, para poder protegerte.

Sakura yo te amo y soy un completo cobarde al no decírtelo de frente, perdóname por eso y también perdóname por no saber de qué otra manera protegerte.

Quiero verte feliz, quiero saber que estas bien y sé que si estoy cerca no lograras ser feliz por eso quiero alejarte de mí."

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica que leía atentamente la carta escrita por el puño y letra del Uchiha.

"Te amo quiero que lo sepas y que lo tengas bien presente, durante este tiempo me percaté de que en realidad no sé quién soy pero lo que si se es que Te amo y hasta que no sepa realmente quien soy no poder verte a los ojos o estar cerca de ti."

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te volviste a marchar?

Regreso a la lectura para encontrarse con la última parte de la carta.

"Volveré, ¿podrás esperarme un poco más?, sino es así entonces aceptare que decidas estar con alguien más."

Tonto... Yo no ... Suaves muy bien que jamás dejare de amarte y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. - dijo mirando a la puerta de Konoha.

Al finalizar la lectura de la carta dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir a casa, ya era de noche y el frío no se hizo esperar estaban helados sus brazos. Pero un ruido la hizo detenerse volteo para cerciorarse de que todo anduviera bien y en efecto no vio nada fuera de lo normal, continuó su camino pero esta vez fue una voz lo que la detuvo.

Siempre me has parecido hermosa, pero ahora te vez aún más.

Al oír esas palabras volteó, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, el leer esa carta millones de veces le estaba afectando, no se explicaba lo que ocurría, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, volteó para seguir nuevamente su camino y se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico que le había escrito aquella carta hace dos años.

S...sa... suke.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura.

No dudo en abrazarla y decirle:

No sé si he dejado de ser un cobarde por completo, pero lo que si se es que no quiero alejarme de la mujer que amó.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar, volteo a ver a Sasuke y noto que él también estaba rojo y que su mirada era tierna y cálida, el noto lo helada que estaba ella y decidió quitarse el poncho y ponérselo a ella.

**¿Qué clase de final cacahuatero fue este?**

**Perdóneme es mi primer One-Shot no me crucifiquen :3**

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ****ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


End file.
